Final Fantasy Zodiac
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Cuando un mal resurge en otro lado del universo, cuatro Santos del Zodiaco serán los elegidos por una misteriosa diosa, para regresar a casa han de cumplir con la misión que les ha otorgado. (Es una mezcla de Saint Seiya y muchos de los Final Fantasy)


Antes de empezar decir que ni los personajes de Saint Seiya ni los del Final Fantasy me pertenecen, los he tomado prestado sin ánimo de lucro para hacer el relato.

**Capítulo 1**

- Cosmos, necesitamos tu ayuda… kupó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mogu?

- El Jardín de Galdabia ha sido ocupado por un mal que se escapa de nuestra comprensión kupo, tememos que ese mal se extienda al resto de nuestro mundo… kupó.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

- Necesitamos un poder nuevo, los guerreros de los cristales han de ser convocados… kupó.

- ¿Queréis que traiga a estas tierras a aquellos que guardan el poder de los Cristales del Destino? ¿Conoces el precio que hay que pagar por la ayuda?

- Se cual es el precio y lo asumo por completo, mas es lo único que evitara que el Caos se haga con todo kupó.

- Puede que mi elección al principio pueda resultar confusa, esos guerreros no tienen ni la menor idea a lo que están destinado, están en una dimensión muy lejana, llegaran sin conocer nada de nuestro mundo. Tendrás que tener paciencia con ellos pues aunque no lo sepan mis elegidos devolverán el equilibrio.

- ¡Kupó! Tus elegidos serán la bendición que nos hace imperiosa falta.

**Final Fantasy Zodiac.**

Viernes noche, lejos de los dominios del Santuario de la diosa Atenea en uno de los núcleos urbanos más poblados de las inmediaciones estaban celebrando sus fiestas de verano y habían traído toda clase de atracciones y puestos populares para el divertimento de la ciudadanía.

Con ánimo de pasarlo bien cuatro amigos se habían reunido en la entrada de la primera de las casas del Zodiaco, con la intención de darse una vuelta por la feria y divertirse un rato.

Aldebarán de Tauro al ser que estaba en las casas más bajas fue el primero en llegar y allí se encontraba dialogando con Mu de Aires el cual no se apuntaba a aquella noche de fiesta pero al menos acompañaba a su amigo hasta que llegaran los otros.

Al estar en un tiempo de paz permanente después de las intensas guerras olímpicas no hacía falta que el santo de la primera de las casa llevara su armadura y se mantenía ataviado con las túnicas oficiales de los Santos Dorados, por su parte el más alto llevaba ropa informal, pantalón vaquero, blusa corta marrón, zapatos y cinturón a juego, para poder pasearse entre el resto de la población sin parecer un bicho raro.

Ambos guerreros admiraron como llegaba a su posición Milo de Escorpio que también se había apuntado a aquella salida nocturna. Iba vestido de manera bastante veraniega pero elegante, con pantalón corto negro, camisa blanca de manga corta y de cuello ancho y zapatillas de playa.

- Puntual como un reloj. – pronunció el más alto de todos estrechándole la mano a su amigo.

- Me gusta la puntualidad. – le respondió mientras miraba al guardián de la primera casa. –Mu ¿no te vienes con nosotros?

- Lo siento chicos pero soy de los que prefiere pasar una noche de viernes leyendo una buena novela a estar montado en atracciones de feria.

Todos ellos se callaron al ver aparecer al siguiente particípate de aquella escapada, Camus de Acuario aparecía del interior de la casa vestido elegantemente como era costumbre en el, con pantalón ceñido y camisa fresca pero de manga larga completamente de blanco, pero con el tono oscuro del cinturón y los zapatos.

- Cualquiera que te vea diría que vas de marcha a una discoteca en lugar de irnos de verbena veraniega a subir a atracciones. – reprochó Milo al ver que iba exageradamente bien vestido.

- Antes muerto que sencillo. – le respondió con chulería el francés, estrechándole la mano a todos los presentes. - ¿Falta alguien?

- Afrodita se apuntó también, solo queda el por aparecer, pero con la fama que tiene creo que nos toca esperar un rato.

Tras diez minutos esperando por el faltante decidieron ir avanzando y tras despedirse de Mu caminaron por los corredores de salida del lugar, a las afueras les esperaba un coche para llevarlos hasta la urbe.

La noche era preciosa, no había luna, completamente despejada y las estrellas se contaban en el cielo por millares. Por aquellos abruptos pasajes no había ninguna clase de iluminación que ocultara el esplendor de las estrellas.

Los tres integrantes del grupo a lo lejos divisaron las luces del vehículo que aguardaba su llegada pero antes de dar un paso más frente a ellos una multitud de rosas rojas se clavaron en el suelo deteniéndolos por completo.

- Malditos cabrones impacientes. – saltando desde lo alto de los bordes del camino aparecía el cuarto miembro de aquella salida. Afrodita aparecía delante de ellos vestido con un pantalón vaquero apretado al igual que su camisa que era de licra ceñida dejando bastante visible su perfecta anatomía.

- Otro que viene pensando que vamos a ligar en lugar de irnos a pasar un rato divertido. – Aldebarán lo miraba de arriba abajo.

- Rato divertido me dijo tu madre que se lo paso anoche conmigo mientras le daba lo suyo. – le respondió tan rápido que no le dejó ni tiempo a decir nada. – Si vosotros dos queréis salir de andar por casa no pretendáis que el resto lo haga. – dijo refiriéndose a Milo y Aldebarán. – Camus y yo marcamos tendencia en este santuario, se podría decir que somos lo más. – extendió la palma de la mano para que Camus se la chocara y este lo hizo de manera chulesca.

- Manda huevos con los "más" del Santuario… pues los "menos" nos vamos a pasar un rato divertido sin ninguna pretensión que la de ponernos ciegos a perritos calientes. – expresó Milo a la vez que con el puño apuntaba al grandullón para que este le chocara con igual chulería. Tras eso todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Todos juntos se subieron al coche y en poco tiempo llegaron a la feria donde las luces de las atracciones dejaron a todos encandilados. Después de tanto tiempo en guerra estar en aquella época de paz era extraña para aquellos Santos veinteañeros pero se adaptaban a las modernidades de la vida de manera bastante rápida.

Afrodita le enseñaba a Camus el Note 4 que se habían comprado recientemente, móvil de última generación y se pasó todo el trayecto mirando el WhatsApp y sus perfiles en las redes sociales donde tenían miles de amigos. Por su parte los otros dos estaban menos introducidos en el mundo tecnológico y miraban las atracciones desde el interior del coche.

Cuando se bajaron, Afrodita los agrupó para hacer un Selfie para colgarlo en la red de la divertida noche que se iban a pasar. Tras poner su mejor pose y hacerse la foto, se adentraron entre la multitud, fue entonces cuando dieron rienda suelta a los niños que llevaban en su interior y se montaron en todo lo que pudieron.

Milo y Camus se separaron del resto para meterse en la casa del laberinto de espejos a su vez Aldebarán jugaba a las típicas rifas de puntería lanzando flechas con un arco a una diana para conseguir premios, aunque para su desgracia su precisión no era bastante buena.

- Alde Alde Alde…. – llegaba a su lado Afrodita compadeciéndose de su mala puntería. – Tan grande y con tan poquita precisión. – sujetaba el arco pagando al encargado de la rifa su cuota para poder hacer diez disparos y en poco más de cinco segundos lanzó todas las flechas dando en el centro de la diana. – ¡Pleno! – le devolvió el arco al dependiente que se había quedado asombrado por la rapidez y puntería del joven, también el más alto se quedó enmudecido. – No te preocupes Alde que diremos que el regalo me lo has conseguido tu. – seleccionando un peluche en forma de conejo. – Pero será nuestro pequeño secretito.

Paseando por los corredores de la feria ambos compañeros se subieron a diversas atracciones y cuando acabaron preguntándose donde se encontraban los otros dos.

- Estoy mandando WhatsApp a Camus para saber por dónde andan pero no me responde. – expresaba indignado. – Aldebarán tesoro: tú que eres alto y fuerte, con tus dos metros veinte de altura se mi atalaya y mira donde se encuentran esos dos capullitos de alelí. – hablaba de manera bastante rápida y eso hacía reír a su amigo.

Mirando desde su tremenda altura los divisó en la distancia, Milo se comía un perrito caliente en la mano mientras en la otra tenía otro pendiente de degustar a su lado estaba el francés que tenía una coca cola en la mano.

Una vez los cuatro unidos se subieron en la montaña rusa que era bastante alta. Mientras subían se hicieron otro selfie y desde la parte más alta pudieron ver toda la amplitud de la feria y divisaron en la parte más apartada una atracción que estaba oscura y solitaria. Los cuatro al verla se preguntaron de que se pudiera tratar pues a pesar de estar dentro del recinto ferial nadie parecía percatarse de que estuviera ahí.

Tras el subir y bajar de la atracción todos ellos se dirigieron hacia la periferia curiosos en saber de que se podía tratar, la estructura era con forma de enormes campanas, como si fueran tres campanas una encima de otra hasta tener tres pisos adquiriendo menor tamaño las que estaban por encima de la base, en la segunda planta sobresalían dos piezas metálicas en forma de alas en lo que se podría considerar la espalda de la estructura y sobre lo que era la cabeza un aro dorado. Toda sus paredes estaba grabada símbolos triviales incomprensibles para leer pero magníficos a la vista.

A pesar de ser bastante grande nadie parecía percatarse de que estuviera ahí, y cuando los chicos se aproximaban las tres campanas que formaban aquello que se podría considerar un ángel de cuatro metros de altura comenzó a moverse lentamente.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Milo al ver como la superficie grabada se iluminaba por arte de magia.

- Es como un ángel de esos que se colocan sobre los árboles de navidad.

Hipnotizados seguían aproximándose a medida que la base de la estructura giraba separándose en tiras creando grandes huecos donde se podía entrar al centro. Era realmente espectacular lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así la gente de la feria seguía sin percatarse de que estaba ahí.

Las tres campanas de aquella atracción se habían abierto en gruesas tiras luminosas y los chicos entraron llenos de curiosidad en la base hasta llegar a la zona centrar, que desde ahí podían ver lo alto lo cual era un proyector en el que se podían divisar las estrellas más lejanas.

- ¡Impresionante! – exclamaba Afrodita mientras tanto la base como las otras plantas comenzaban a girar. – Es un proyector de esos astrales pero de los buenos pues parece totalmente real.

- Y tan real. – le replicó otro de ellos mientras observaba como una pared de energía traslucida envolvía toda la atracción. – Esto no me parece algo divertido… esto ya me parece más bien una trampa.

- ¡Corred fuera!

Como locos trataron de escapar pero la energía que los envolvía no les dejaba salir y las piezas giratorias comenzaron a ganar mucha velocidad hasta prácticamente desaparecer. Aldebarán se preparó para golpear el suelo y lanzar su "Seísmo de Destrucción." Pero no pudo realizarlo pues todos comenzaron a flotar en el aire, la gravedad había desaparecido.

Afrodita lanzaba sus rosas para destruir aquella trampa pero era completamente inútil y seguían ascendiendo hacia lo alto. Camus y Milo trataban por su lado de hacer algo para pero con igual resultado y casi estaban ya en la planta más alta.

- Tranquilizaros. – Camus notando como cundía un poco el pánico les ordenó callar. – No me parece una energía maligna. – miraba alrededor como la luz era pura y blanca. – Intuyo que no pretende hacernos daño.

Desconociendo lo que les iba a pasar Camus dio la mano a Milo para que este se la diera a su vez a Aldebarán y este se conectara a Afrodita, fuera lo que pasara al menos irían juntos. Cuando ya estaban en lo alto la velocidad de giro de aquella atracción era incalculable y parecía que los iba a proyectar muy lejos.

Lo que había fuera se había dejado de ver y ahora era como estar en medio de un universo luminoso. Los chicos dándose la mano fueron proyectados hacia el infinito, las estrellas pasaban a su lado como prestos destellos.

De repente, tras un largo viaje, toda su velocidad se vio reducida y ahora estaban en los confines del universo donde otra estructura parecida a la que los había atrapado pero mucho más grande, con brazos y con enormes alas blancas. A pesar de ser enorme tenía cierta distinción femenina, aquel ángel de luz propulsó unos tentáculos de luz hacia los chicos los cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo provocándoles bastante dolor.

Teniendo una visión al tener aquello aferrado a su cuerpo, vieron una edificación roja, con un enorme aro metálico dorado coronándola y rodeada por multitud de jardines. Dentro había tres seres femeninos con aspecto de temibles brujas y de manera muy borrosa pudieron verse a sí mismos luchando contra ellas.

Al recuperar la visión la velocidad del viaje se volvió a acelerar y las estrellas pasaban como destellos para finalizar su viaje en un final luminoso tan intenso que no dejaba ver nada más y fue tal su magnitud que los chicos perdieron el conocimiento.

- ¡Despertad de una vez! ¡Kupó! – una voz resonó donde quiera que se encontrara haciendo que abrieran los ojos.

Afrodita se despertaba de aquel extraño viaje descubriendo que estaban en una sala de piedra completamente vacía e iluminada por candiles de aceite. A su lado tenía a sus compañeros los cuales estaban tomando conciencia de lo mismo pero lo más curioso es que delante de ellos había un ser bastante peculiar.

De un metro de alto sobre sus dos patas, completamente erguido, era una especie de conejo blanco con grandes orejas puntiagudas y pequeñas alitas de murciélago en la espalda, vestido con un mono de batalla con botas y guantes de lucha, sobre su cabeza salía un largo pelo el cual al final sobresalía un pompón peludo. En su oreja derecha tenía una extraña marca negra con un ojo blanco en el centro.

Pensando que era una alucinación no le tomo importancia hasta comprobar cómo se movía entonces se sobresaltó alertando a los otros, todos ellos se pusieron en pie en un segundo chocando sus cabezas contra el techo de la sala que no tenía que alcanzar el metro y medio de altura.

- Chicos o estamos sufriendo un episodio de psicosis colectiva o esta especie de conejo parlante nos está hablando.

- ¡No soy un conejo! Kupó. – les reprochó aleteando bruscamente. – Soy Mogu, un Mogurito, una de las razas más antiguas de Cocoon. – firme y decidido se paseaba entre ellos. - No esperaba que fuerais Hume kupó.

- ¿Hume Kupó? – preguntó Aldebarán sin saber que estaba diciendo.

- Hume a secas kupó. – volando hasta su cara se la observaba con detenimiento.

- Creo que lo del kupó es una coletilla que tiene que tener por defecto de fábrica. – Afrodita no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, a pesar de aparentar tener mala leche era tan peludito y pomposo que le hacía resultar encantador. – Yo quiero uno para navidades.

- Callaros apestosos humes… y mostradme vuestras marcas de Cosmos kupó.

- Deduzco que lo de hume es el nombre de una raza. – dedujo Milo mientras le tocaba el turno de ser analizado por su interrogador. – Pero lo de la marca no tengo ni idea a que se refiere.

- Habéis sido elegidos por Cosmos, diosa del equilibrio de Cocoon kupó. – se señalaba a su oreja hacia la marca que tenía en la oreja como una de las marcas que debieran tener ellos en alguna parte del cuerpo.

- ¿Cosmos? – Camus no daba crédito a lo que estaban viviendo.

- Me da a mí que esa será la Atenea local. – respondió Afrodita mirando su cuerpo por si tenía encima aquella marca.

Mogu arto de que no prestaran atención el ojo blanco de la marca que tenía en la oreja brilló provocando dolor a los que estaban marcados, Milo se sujetó el omoplato victima de un dolor en aquella zona, Camus descubrió su marca en el pectoral izquierdo, Aldebarán en el bíceps derecho y Afrodita en la nalga derecha la cual se sujetó rascándosela.

- Me duele el culo. – acariciándose trataba de consolarse el dolor.

- ¿Eso no es lo normal? – respondió el grandullón cómicamente.

- Lo normal es que le duela a tu madre cuando tiene la regla y víctima de su insaciable libido no me queda más remedio que reventarle el orto. – otra veloz respuesta que al menos hizo sonreír a los chicos.

Aquellas marcas negra con forma de líneas rectas entrelazadas con ojos en su interior tenían tonalidades diferentes en los chicos, en la de Milo era un ojo gris, la de Camus era verde, la de Aldebarán amarilla y la de Afrodita violeta.

- Bien, sois los marcados kupó. – Mogu revoloteaba entre ellos admirando sus marcas. – Es hora de que demostréis que sois los elegidos kupó.

- Cachi kupó. – Milo respondió imitando a aquel ser volador lo cual se ganó un tremendo coscorrón por su parte.

- ¡Los humes no pronuncian nunca Kupó, kupó! – tras el golpe en la cabeza se puso delante de ellos. – Decidme vuestras identidades kupó.

- Camus, Santo de Acuario y guerrero de… - el francés se estaba presentando pero se vio interrumpido.

- Solo los nombres, de momento no me interesa de donde venís kupó.

- Milo. – completamente desconcertados respondían uno tras otro.

- Aldebarán.

- Afrodita.

- ¿Afrodita no es un nombre de chica kupó? – sus orejas puntiagudas una se colocó agachada en señal de estar extrañado y la otra en punta en posición de escuchar atentamente.

- Una larga historia, mi mama le dio el presentimiento de que iba a tener una niña y preparo mi cuarto en color rosa con el nombre dibujado en las paredes, todo equipado para recibir a una princesa pero en lugar de eso llegue yo, este formidable macho nórdico. Por no molestarse en cambiar la decoración todo se quedó igual y me llamó así… que vamos un pequeño trauma infantil pero nada de lo que no me hubiera recuperado con años de terapia psicológica.

- Kupoooooó. – mirándolo con la cejas levantada esta vez el que no entendía del todo era él.

Abriendo las puertas de aquella sala completamente vacía, otros dos moguris estaba a las afueras custodiando los portones, su pelaje era parecido al de Mogu pero en otros colores pero igualmente adorables.

- Que me los como a besos. – Afrodita trataba de tocarles las orejas pero aquella raza a pesar de aparentar ser tranquila y cariñosa era bastante arisca y no se dejaban.

Los cuatro eran escotados por los corredores subterráneos de lo que parecía ser una madriguera, iban inclinados por ser mucho más altos que aquellos seres y sus pasillos eran de poco más de metro y medio. Por el camino se encontraban con otros seres alados que los miraban extrañados.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

- Callaros malolientes humes, de ahora en adelante mientras no demostréis ser merecedores de portar el don de Cosmos no tengo intención de responder a ninguna pregunta kupó.

- Para ser tan pomposo y mullido tiene una mala ostia que lo flipas. – Milo como el resto caminando casi a gatas aunque el peor que lo llevaba era el grandullón que casi se estaba quedando atascado por los pasillos.

Tras un buen trecho de corredor dieron con un gran salón de varias plantas que aparentaba ser el centro de un gran árbol de proporciones increíbles, allí habían una gran multitud de moguritos todos expectantes a que aparecieran los elegidos por Cosmos.

Ninguno de los allí presente decía nada solo miraban a los cuatro jóvenes y sus naricillas chatas se movían olfateándolos. Mogu les afirmó con la cabeza y todos ellos estallando en jubilo se marcharon corriendo por los corredores, en menos de un minuto no quedó nadie en la sala central.

- ¿A dónde han ido? – preguntó Camus intrigado por tanta alegría mientras aquel al que seguían los posicionaba en el centro de la sala.

- Han ido a ver el espectáculo kupo. – les respondió mirándolos fijamente mientras se ponía entre ellos.

- No me gusta cómo suena eso de espectáculo.

Los chicos vieron como los que se había quedando en la planta alta tiraron de una cuerda abriendo una trampilla bajo sus pies y todos cayeron por un largo conducto que dio a parar a una especie de coliseo donde estaban todos aquellos moguris saltando y revoloteando de alegría al verles aparecer, no se podía ver el cielo por la ramas y hojas de aquel gigantesco árbol.

- Por lo que parece somos el no va más.

Cuando Mogu que había caído con ello alzó su manita todos los presentes se acallaron dejándole hablar y todos tenían sus orejas apuntando a su portavoz.

- Hermanos, hemos pedido ayuda a Cosmos y ella nos ha bendecido con sus guerreros, kupó. – volando hasta el francés se puso delante de él alzando su mano. – Camus el Sanador, kupó. – pronunció muy alto para que todos lo escucharan.

- El Sanador…. ¡Kupó! – la alegría estallaba entre todos dando saltos pero luego se callaron cuando el que podía ser su líder se puso delante del griego.

- Milo el Obstructor, kupó.

- El Obstructor… ¡Kupó! – otro nuevo estallido de júbilo por todos mientras los chicos admiraban aquellos saltos de alegría por esos pequeños seres pomposos.

- Aldebarán el Protector.

- El protector…. – se adelantó a pronunciar Afrodita antes de que todos repitieran sus palabras absortos al ver a sus nuevos héroes. – Adorables, son un sueño.

- Afrodita el Inspirador. – las orejas de todos los presentes se quedaron quietas y estáticas mirando como aquel chico tenía nombre de chica. – Un hume de pasado convulso, traumatizado por su mama, pero que igualmente será el Inspirador, kupó.

- El Inspirador…... ¡Kupó! – finalmente estallaron de alegría pero tras unos cinco segundos se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose y se callaron todos replegando sus orejas y agachándose en las gradas del coliseo solo se podía ver sus manitas y pequeños hocicos asomando por los muros.

- Algo los ha asustado… esto no me gusta un pelo.

- Me da igual, de momento gusta eso de inspirador, representa al cien por cien mi esencia, inspiro a todo aquel que me ve.

- Callaros humes, es el momento que demostréis de lo que sois capaces. – volando se puso sobre el muro de tres metros de alto que rodeaba la arena del coliseo.

En la distancia se escuchaba el trote de algo que se les aproximaba rápidamente, la trampilla de aquel coliseo se abrían para dejar entrar algo realmente enorme, una enorme bestia musculosa de cuatro patas, larga cola y afilados dientes, de cráneo grueso con un afilado cuerno que emergía de allí hacia su lomo, casi tan grande como su propio cuerpo, "¡Begimo!" decían una y otra vez todos los asistentes mientras que asomaban y ocultaban tímidamente.

- Mi madre. – los ojos de Aldebarán no podían estar más abiertos al ver aquello a lo que se enfrentaban.

- Dejádmelo a mí. – pronunció decidido Camus mientras alzaba sus manos hacia lo alto. – Estos seres peludos no han visto jamás el poder de un Santo del Zodiaco, que la "Ejecución de la Aurora" les enseñe de lo que somos capaces.

Concentrándose gritó a la bestia fuertemente "Ejecución de la Aurora", todos los moguris se quedaron callados expectantes, al igual que la bestia a la que se enfrentaban, tal era su seguridad que la dejó estupefacta. Extendiendo sus manos hacia delante con toda la intensión de maravillar a todos los allí presentes ejecutó su movimiento, más ninguna energía salió de sus manos y todo se quedó en simple nada.

Tras unos segundos en esa posición una gota fría caía por la frente del francés. A la vez que todos los asistentes comenzaban a reírse de lo que estuviera tratando de demostrar. Hasta Mogu y el mismo Begimo tenía la expresión de asombro ante lo acontecido.

- Hay maricón que vergüenza. – Afrodita tapándose la cara trataba de esconderse detrás de Aldebarán. – Yo no lo conozco de nada en serio. – le decía a los asistentes más cercanos.

- No tenemos energía cósmica. – dijo preocupado Milo mirando como Camus se había quedado helado en el sitio.

- No tenemos armaduras. – igualmente preocupado Aldebarán pronunciaba.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! Y por el amor de Atenea tampoco tenemos cobertura en el móvil, este maldito lugar es una pesadilla. – gritó el sueco angustiado mientras trataba de llamar a emergencias mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. – ¿Cabrones que queréis? no podemos tener todos las mismas preocupaciones.

- Humes es la hora de que os enfrentéis a un Begimo, kupó.

- Me parece muy bien Mogu pero, sin nada con lo que defendernos…. – decía sutilmente Milo. – No se chico… nos hubiera hecho más ilusión enfrentarnos a algo un poco más pequeño. – con sus dedos hacía el gesto de algo diminuto.

- Tonterías, kupó. Sois los enviados del Fal´Cie Cosmos, estáis destinado a enfrentaros a esto y a más, kupó.

- Pero… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Ninguno tenéis roles ofensivos... kupó. – se sentaba tiernamente en los bordes del muro de la arena. – Tenéis que sobrevivir hasta que consigáis ganaros uno, kupó.

La bestia sedienta de sangre se abalanzó contra ellos que la esquivaron como pudieron y se mantenían corriendo por el enorme coliseo lejos de sus poderosas garras y peligrosos dientes. Sin parar de correr se separaban los unos de otros esquivando como podía las arremetidas.

Mogu que observaba desde lo alto estaba aterrado por ver como aquellos jóvenes no era lo que esperaba, y al ver como Aldebarán fue golpeado lanzándolo contra la pared corrió a socorrerlo junto con Camus.

Los otros dos, tratando de mantenerlo alejado de su amigo herido, Milo y Afrodita llamaban su atención, la bestia no se decidía a quien atacar.

- Afrodita Inspírame algo por el amor de Atenea. – suplicaba al ver como aquella dentadura salivaba por sus huesos.

- Milo, ¿qué cojones quieres que haga? – pronunció indignado. – ¿No pretenderás que te cante? Para empezar no tengo la mágica voz de Adele, ni los seductores movimientos de cadera de Shakira y para colmo de males tampoco en estos momentos de extrema tensión me saldría una canción decente. Hijo de puta el obstructor eres tú, estríñelo o algo.

- Si supiera cómo hacerlo te juro que lo haría pero ahora mismo lo que me preocupa es estar lejos de sus fauces. - corriendo a ambos lados la bestia optó por perseguir al griego. – Por los cielos me persigue, piernitas no me falléis. – se quitaba las zapatillas de playa para poder correr descalzo.

- Ritmo Milo, lo importante es no perder el ritmo. – corría tras ella tratando de llamar su atención para compartir el peso de la cacería.

Por otra parte Aldebarán se sujetaba el abdomen por el tremendo golpe recibido y Camus no sabía que podía hacer al respecto cuando visualizó su herida tenía muy mal aspecto y aquello le preocupó tanto que a su alrededor un aura verde se iluminó.

- Comos me dijo que necesitaríais que os guiaran kupó. – con sus manos puso las de Camus sobre la herida. – Lanza Cura, kupó.

- ¿Cura? – pronuncio repitiendo sus palabras a la vez que la energía verde entro en el herido y lo sanaba completamente.

- Aldebarán tu eres el protector, tienes que retar al begimo y usar defensa para resistir sus arremetidas… kupó.

El grandullón se puso en pie aun inseguro de que pudiera soportar los agresiones de esa formidable bestia pero se dirigió al centro de la arena y le gritó llamando totalmente su atención, cogiendo carrerilla se abalanzó contra él y los otros tres compañeros al ver que lo tenía encima cerraron los ojos ante su más que posible muerte.

Pensando lo peor escucharon los gritos de alegría de los moguris presentes y al abrirlos Aldebarán estaba envuelto en una energía amarilla que soportaba los constantes zarpazos y dentelladas del animal.

- Bien Milo. – se decía a sí mismo. – Eres el obstructor, y mi capacidad de deducción me indica que eso tiene algo que ver con los cambios de estado. – cogía carrera contra su enemigo que estaba totalmente concentrado en atacar su objetivo. – Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

A gran velocidad llegó hasta el begimo y derrapando pasó debajo del a la vez que una energía gris lo envolvía la cual desplegó en forma de tinieblas, las cuales se posicionaron sobre los ojos de la criatura dejándola temporalmente ciega.

- ¡Afrodita, de alguna manera milagrosa he obstruido! – saltaba de alegría desmedida.

- Bien Milo, te sacaré una foto para celebrarlo. – con el monstruo temporalmente cegado sacó su móvil y le hizo una foto aunque para su desgracia recibió un coletazo del animal que al no saber donde estaban daba vueltas sobre sí mismo. Estampándose contra la pared el móvil quedó hecho añicos. – ¡Mi Note! – gritaba indignado recogiendo los trozos del aparato. – Me costó setecientos euros. – a su alrededor brillaba una luz violeta mientras miraba a su enemigo.

De repente bajo sus pies un reloj espectral se dibujó en el que sus manecillas se aceleraban exponencialmente. Su velocidad aumentó de tal manera que corría entre sus compañeros y la bestia sin que estos pudieran ni tocarlo.

- Habéis despertado vuestros roles pasivos, kupo. – volaba hacia los bordes del muro. – Ganaros los ofensivos ¡Kupó!

La criatura recupero la visión mientras ellos se habían reagrupado, cada uno de ellos brillando con su aura correspondiente y todos los moguritos mirando expectantes el espectáculo.

- Bien chicos, organicémonos. – Camus adquiría el liderazgo del grupo. – Aldebarán tu reta y defiéndete, yo te curaré si hace falta. – el brasileño afirmaba con la cabeza decidido. – Afrodita, tu don son los estados alterados positivos, corre entre nosotros y lanza todo lo que se te ocurra. – el sueco aceptó su papel en aquella pelea. – Milo, tu don son los estados alterados negativos, de alguna manera eres el único que de momento puede hacer daño al animal. – miraban al begimo como con sus patas cual toro se preparaba para embestir. – Intenta provocarle alguna clase de daño.

Preparados para el siguiente asalto, el protector se adelantó para ser él el que recibiría los golpes que no tardaron ni un segundo en comenzar a impactarle. Camus a unos metros detrás lanzaba curas a su compañero, Afrodita aceleró a Milo primero para que este corriera entre su enemigo lanzando otra vez tinieblas aunque esta vez de manera infructuosa.

El inspirador acelero a todos los presentes y pensando que otras cosas podría hacer comenzó a escuchar entre los asistentes al show que lanzara coraza y escudo. Sin pensarlo un segundo pronunció aquellas palabras y una energía rosada y azul en forma de pared de energía apareció delante del protector que amortiguaba las arremetidas del enemigo.

Milo a una velocidad increíble se dirigió a los bordes para que algunos de los asistentes le dijeran alguna clase de hechizo que pudiera lanzar. "Tiniebla, Mutis, Bio, Laxus." escuchaba entre gritos de los peludos asistentes y suponía que todas esas palabras eran desencadenantes de conjuros.

Corriendo esta vez hacia el enemigo gritando "Bio" con sus manos proyecto su energía en forma de una gota verde que caía sobre el begimo y parecía haberlo envenenado. Aquello hizo gritar de alegría a todos los presentes, habían descubierto una manera de hacerle daño. A continuación lanzó "Laxus" que parecía tener un efecto aturdidor sobre la criatura que le impedía atacar y le hacía daño.

- Bien Milo, no te cortes chico. – le vitoreaba Afrodita corriendo detrás de él lanzándole coraza y escudo.

El animal tras estar unos minutos recibiendo estados negativos, girando otra vez sobre si mismo dio un coletazo circular lanzando que afecto a los cuatro chicos lanzándolos por los aires a la vez que caía desmayado al suelo.

Todos los moguris estaban saltando de alegría y júbilo ante el espectáculo ofrecido a la vez que los chicos se recuperaban del tremendo impacto.

- Míralos. – decía Afrodita a Milo que habían aterrizado juntos en el borde del recinto. - ¿No son una monada? – se refería a aquella raza peluda.

- Monos son pero están vitoreando que nos machaquen.

- Me da lo mismo, los adoptaba a todos. – alrededor de Afrodita su energía cambiaba de color violeta a azul. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Efectivamente Afrodita y Camus cambiaban la tonalidad de sus auras a un color azul a la vez que Aldebarán y Milo lo hacían en una roja. Todos los allí presentes se silenciaron y volvieron a ocultarse en los bordes, solo Mogu aun seguía de pie admirando el encuentro.

Para asombro de los cuatro guerreros, aquella criatura parecía recuperarse y comenzaba a erguirse sobre sus dos patas a la vez que se sujetaba el cuerno de la cabeza y se lo arrancaba resultando ser una formidable espada afilada.

- Habéis despertado vuestros roles ofensivos kupó. – les decía a los muchachos. – Milo y Aldebarán son los Castigadores aplicareis daño físico; Afrodita y Camus cumplirán su rol de Fulminadores aplicando la descarga de hechizos, kupó. – miraba como la bestia estaba realmente furiosa. – Comienza el tercer y definitivo asalto, cambiar de roles a placer pero por lo que más queráis procurad estar lejos de la espada kupó.

- Por el amor de Atenea y yo que pensaba que lo más emocionante de la noche sería montarnos en la montaña rusa. – expresaba a sus amigos Aldebarán. – Camus ya nos estas organizando.

- Bien chicos, analicemos de manera rápida la situación, Alde tu iras delante como protector y castigador, procura defenderte de manera constante y atacar cuando puedas. Milo, tu como antes, corre a su alrededor cambiando de roles y sacúdele todo lo que puedas. Afrodita inspíranos todo lo que se te ocurra y luego al igual que yo, al ser los fulminadores tenemos que atacar de lejos, nos mantendremos a una distancia del protector y le descargaremos todo lo que podamos si hace falta cambiare de rol para curar. ¿Entendido chicos?

- Supongo que a peores cosas nos hemos enfrentado. – Milo extendía su mano para que todos la fueran poniendo encima.

- Somos los elegidos de esa tal Cosmos. – decía Aldebarán poniendo su mano encima. – No creo que nuestro fin sea acabar eliminados ahora mismo.

- Somos guerreros y estrategas, demostrémosles a estos adorables seres peludos lo que somos capaces. – Afrodita ponía su mano en señal de compañerismo.

- ¡A por todas… KUPO!

Al pronunciar aquella palabra los cuatro gritaron Kupó y separaron las manos preparados para la recta final del combate. A los moguris les alucinó que pronunciaran aquella coletilla y saltaron de alegría más a Mogu no le hizo mucha gracia.

Con el estado de prisa, coraza y escudo, el protector atrajo hacia sí los cortes de la espada con su aura defensiva en máximos. Milo se concentraba en mantenerlo envenenado y aturdiendo sus golpes antes de lanzar un solo puñetazo. Afrodita como si lo hubiera hecho siempre lanzaba toda clase de bolas elementales, de fuego, aire, hielo y electro, Camus solo lanzaba conjuros de hielo.

- Camus, cariño mío, no te quedes en ese cliché de ser solo un mago de hielo y prueba cosas diferentes. – le reprochaba Afrodita mientras le demostraba la cantidad de hechizos elementales disponían.

Todos menos el que se defendía tuvieron que retroceder velozmente ante el tajo circular que lanzó su enemigo el cual hubiera sido devastador para el grupo. Alde soportándolo estoicamente lo único que pudo decir luego fue "Una Curita por el amor de dios." Camus cambiando de aura a la verde sanó a su amigo mientras Milo lanzaba a su enemigo "Anticoraza y Antiescudo." Aquel conjuro intensificaba el poder de los magos que comenzaron a hacerle realmente daño al begimo.

Cambiando de colores cada vez que hiciera falta los magos consiguieron hacer que el monstruo brillara intensamente desconcertándolo y dejándolo ralentizado.

- Está en estado de aturdimiento, ahora es vuestra oportunidad para hacerle realmente daño, kupó.

Milo y Aldebarán cambiaron sus auras en tonalidades rojas y le propinaron tal golpe al bicho que lo lanzaron por los aires, saltando con el propinándole puñetazos y patadas sin parar a la vez que los magos no paraban ni un segundo en descargar todo conjuro que podían.

Todos los moguris gritaban de alegría al ver que sus nuevos héroes estaban dominando aquel encuentro. Y cuando tras los últimos golpes de los castigadores el enemigo se deshizo en humo como por arte de magia los muchachos quedaron en el centro de la arena y un silencio sepulcral se produjo.

Tras unos segundos de riguroso silencio los moguritos estallaban de alegría y se abalanzaron sobre los chicos abrazándolos y felicitándolos por su victoria, estos exhaustos agradecían tanto agasajo, pero al ver como Mogu se aproximaba ante ellos tan firme como siempre se quedaron pensando que les esperaba alguna nueva prueba por delante.

- Bien kupó. – les felicitó ofreciéndoles su manita. – Cosmos nos ha enviado a humes competentes para que cumplan con su destino kupó.

- Mogu y si no es indiscreción: ¿para qué nos ha traído? – preguntó Aldebarán molido tras la batalla.

- Os ha traído aquí para eliminar brujas, kupó. – dijo poniéndose totalmente serio.

- Ehhh, ¿brujas en plan: tiernas y entrañables como Hermione Granger? – preguntó Afrodita. – O ¿brujas chuncas y malévolas como la malvada madrastra de Blancaniebes?

- Brujas muy malas y poderosas… Kupó.


End file.
